You Never Saw
by StatesofOblivion
Summary: Percy Jackson is an international superstar, known for his dashingly good looks and his to-die-for voice. After a horrible incident one night, he decidedly ends it all with a one way trip to hell. Suicide, such a simple word, but so painful to all those that were close to him at the same time. Mortal AU, trigger warning
1. You Never Saw

Hey everyone! So... It's been a while since a last wrote a piece of writing. I must admit, this is probably going to be really depressing but...

Also, I wrote this story on my iPad and none of the italics or bold letterings transferred. Hope you enjoy!

I wish I found some sounds nobody ever heard

I wish I had a better voice to sing some better words

I wish I found some chords in an order that is new

I wish I didn't have to rhyme every time l sing

I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink

But now I'm insecure and I care what people think

My names 'Blurryface' and I care what you think

My names 'Blurryface' and I care what you think

-Stressed Out 21 Pilots

The audience cheered when the last bits of music faded away to nothingness. Percy looked into the enormous crowd, seeing hoards of faces, faces he'd never meet, never learn the name of. Each face had their own story, and Percy knew- no he PROMISED to himself that his story would end tonight.

It's always better to fall on your own sword than another's. Right?

He supposed he had the all-American perfect life, he was an international superstar, had millions of fans, and also had millions of dollars under his name even at the tender young age of 22. But being an famous star/singer/hottest man in the world since he was 18 no longer had the same appeal it once had. Long, long ago he was just another teenage boy, filled with dreams and ambitions, just it so happened he was blessed with an incredible singing voice.

But now... Now all of the ambition was gone, taken away by a feisty young blond whose stormy gray eyes and perfect body still haunted his dreams late at night.

Many would scorn and scoff at him, telling him he was just being a foolish petty boy, that it was just another case of "young love," that he had too much in his life to throw away.

Maybe case number one was correct, he was young and foolish, but the connection he had between him and An-HER was so much more than young love... they had a plan for the future, they really did until the incident happened. As for case number three... He had lost everything over the course of a couple months.

His mother and Paul had began to start a new family together, leaving no room for the bastard child, the mistake, the teenage pregnancy with a faceless man that had died in a storm out at sea.

By observation, Percy looking nothing like Sally or Paul. It was blatantly obvious, and even though he knew his mother and step-father loved him, it was clear as day that he was an intruder in their daily lives. They didn't need his poison of a lifestyle affecting their two beautiful children.

His love life faced a painful crash and burn type of death. Years of careful building had collapsed after one night. His heart was hard, and very untrusting, especially to model-like intelligent blonds with stormy gray eyes. The horror of seeing his "girlfriend" in his bed (oh the irony) with another man sent him spiraling into something horrible and had turned his life into hell-on-earth.

Many of his fans claimed that his words had saved them. That the music had helped get their life back together.

How can I be an inspiration to others when my own life is laughable?

How can I help others when I can't even help myself?

People claimed Percy Jackson was perfect. He had perfect everything! Perfect body, voice, life...

If only they knew how wrong they were.

No, no, not perfect. Broken. So broken not even the best of glues can put me back together.

For months now, his smile had been a little to wide.

His songs a little too depressing.

His workouts a little to intense.

The music he playing a little too sad.

His temper a little to small, a little to fast to flare up.

The food he was eating was just to little.

There were signs.

But nobody paid much attention. They all just assumed the same thing, he was just going through a rough patch, that everything was going to be okay.

Life is filled with mountains and valleys, Percy once read.

We will all end up getting past each valley and end up on a mountain

Not this time... This time the valley will stop, and there will be no mountain. No more mountains

Those were his last thoughts as Percy Jackson swallowed a handful of white pills, each so amazing on their own, but a deadly combination when put together.

As he closed his eyes for the last time, he almost regretted what he did... Was this truly the only way?

To late now,

He thought. It's over.

A few days later, all the tabloids graced the same headline; SUPERSTAR PERCY JACKSON FOUND DEAD. CAUSE OF DEATH: SUICIDE.

When seeing this,

A mother and father fell to their knees

A certain blond screamed

A population of fan girls and boys sighed

Friends cried, tears leaking their eyes

And all of them thought the same thing: I should have helped.

And... It's the end of chapter 1! I might make some more chapters explaining the reactions... But always keep in mind that you are not alone. Even if you feel like everybody hates you, someone will feel the pain and the loss of a soul that is no longer on Earth.

xoxo


	2. A Certain Blonde

Hey everyone! So I got a new laptop and OMG I LOVE THIS THING TO DEATH. She and I are best friends and her name is Lizzie and we are the writing buddies and- I could go on all day. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this new installment of You Never Saw.

Chapter 2

Annabeth

Annabeth hated the tabloids. To her, they were the purest form of evil. Even after two weeks, (a lifetime in Hollywood time,) grocery store stands, news shows and notifications of magazine subscriptions all blared the same headlines and gruesome images of he-who-should-not-be-named's dead body. And for the record, it wasn't Voldemort.

Every time she saw Him, a heart and should became filled with mixed emotions. Regret, remorse, and most of all, heart-wrenching, back-stabbing guilt. His horrified expression was per mentally engrained to her mind, and the realization of what she had just done nearly killed her.

It was a Friday. Annabeth was on the phone with one of her best friends, Piper McLean.

Piper worked as a supermodel, and met Annabeth courtesy of her boyfriend Percy Jackson.

"Oh Annabeth, Jason is AMAZING I swear I mean I did it with a bunch of other boys during high school but none of them were as good as he his."

"Must be the football genes then. You never slept with football players before, right?" Annabeth had asked Piper.

"That must be it Annabeth! I mean, at my school we did lacrosse. Lacrosse players SUCK." Piper and Annabeth laughed.

"Enough about me. What about you and Percy? Whats your guy's ship name again? Oh! Percabeth. That's so perfect!" Piper gushed.

Annabeth tensed. "I don't know Piper. Percy's great and I love him, but he never does it with me. I mean, I'm still a virgin! He says he wants to wait until we are "sure" we want to be together and are married."

"Aww, thats so sweet. Well, did he propose to you yet?"

"No, but I have a feeling its coming. I mean, a couple of fans spotted him at a couple of jewelry stores recently."

"Lucky girl! Well, I have to go now. Are you still up for the club tonight Bethy?"

"Of course. I just finished my architectural program for the summer and I'm ready to have some free time for the first time in two months."

Piper laughed. "Bye Annie!"

"If you call me that one more time, I will get you. Bye Pipes!" She then hung up.

Later that night

Annabeth was five drinks in, and she was kind of tipsy. The room never seemed to stand still, and the mixture of bright lights, pounding music and sweaty bodies was starting to make her nauseous.

She gulped down another shot.

"Woah there. Slow down!" She glanced up, looking at a pair of bright blue eyes and blond hair. Her brain muddled with alcohol, she smiled, then batted her eyelashes.

"Well then, you'll just have to make me." She responded, flirting like a devil.

The blond guy grinned.

"Dance with me?" Annabeth nodded quickly in agreement, and let herself be quickly led to the dance floor.

Forty minutes later, blondie and her were making out on her bed. Her and Percy's bed, but her mind was too foggy to make the connection. He wasn't supposed to be back from tour for another day, right? Wrong.

The door to THEIR bedroom flung wide open. Bright green eyes started at her with betrayal.

Annabeth's foggy mind immediately cleared up.

"No Percy! Wait! I can explain!"

His beautiful, beautiful green eyes stared back at her.

"What's there to explain Annabeth?" he spat out.

"This was the reason I waited. To check and make sure you were faithful. Clearly, I was wrong."

Percy tossed a little black box at her, and it fell in her lap.

"Just to let you know, we're over. Please don't ever talk or come near to me again." He then spun around and left.

By that time, blondie was fully dressed.

"You had a BOYFRIEND?" he exclaimed.

"I thought you were single. And your boyfriend is Percy Jackson? You are one ungrateful bitch."

He quickly hurried off, leaving Annabeth alone on her bed.

She slowly opened the black velvet box.

Inside, was a enormous chunk of diamond on a silver band. The diamond glittered with power of a thousand suns, and all Annabeth could think was, I should have waited.

Annabeth never saw neither of the men, the one in her bed, and the one she loved ever again.

Two weeks after that night, Annabeth was basically friendless.

They all scorned her, and gave her this disappointed, angry look saying, how could you?

Annabeth understood. Percy was the best thing that ever happened to her, and now he was gone. She never fully understood how much she really relied on Percy.

Her budget was almost non-existent,

Her phone was silent,

Her heart was empty,

Her life was unfeeling.

Two weeks after that, superstar Percy Jackson released a new album called, I Should Have Known.

It didn't take a valedictorian to know it was about her.

Every night, she would fall asleep crying listening to his album, her heart cracking more and more each time.

Until one night, her heart shattered. That was the night she saw the tabloids, the headlines all reading about the death of Percy Jackson.

She held together until she reached her car. Then, she screamed. She screamed until her throat was hoarse and her eyes swollen from crying.

Annabeth was over.

She even didn't attend his funeral.

Of course, part of the reason was the paparazzi. The swarmed the old church building like bees to a hive, trying to catch a glimpse (or a photo. A photo was better.) of her ex-boyfriend's casket and dead body.

The other reason, (the main one. Annabeth could handle a little paparazzi.) was she couldn't bear to face his family and friends. When she betrayed and cheated on Percy, she also kissed all of them bye-bye. What was most saddening of all was that those very people were the people she used to trust the most, the people that helped her, that stayed with her when everyone else left.

She no longer had them. To them, she was dead.

~08-15-2015~

Annabeth was all alone. Again.

I hope you enjoyed this second chapter! Review please?


	3. New Family, Severed Past

Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank you all for all of the great reviews and stuff. To all of my guest reviewers, I just wanted to express my gratitude to you all and I am truly sorry I can't exactly respond to you. Thanks so much and keep it up guys!

Song: Fairly Local by 21 Pilots

~08182015~

Chapter 3

New Family, Severed Past

Sally sat in her car, waiting for her daughter Maxine to come out of her elementary school.

No boarding school this time.

Instead, Sally made a new goal. This goal was to stay involved in her children's lives, making sure they never feel unloved or unwanted. Not to have the same thing happen to her babies that happened to- to- Percy.

It had already been six months.

The worst six months.

Even worse than her time with her abusive ex-husband, Gabe Ugaliano.

Yesterday, her son's home had been sold to some millionaire, and Sally received a great bunch of money.

Money that her son had worked, trained, and sweated so hard for.

Money that was now hers.

Money that had been placed into her children's college savings,

Into that new car she and Paul had gotten

Into a new house they didn't need

Into plane tickets moving them far away from New York

Into therapy sessions to "help" her "cope" with her son's suicide.

Or, ex-son now.

Percy was no longer here.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Maxine, a cheerful, chubby faced 7 year old girl with blue eyes and brown hair. Her skin had a pale complexion, taking after Paul.

Not a strand of black hair in sight.

Not a single speck of pure sea-green in those beautiful chocolate eyes.

"How was your day Maxie?" Sally asked, putting on a happy front for the sake of her child.

"I got an A on my spelling test! Also, my math teacher said I was naturally gifted. Everyone keeps on saying I'm really smart." Maxine grinned.

Nope. Absolutely no ADHD or dyslexia.

Sally remembered conversing with her son when he was 7.

That was the age she sent him to his first boarding school, she convinced herself it was to get away from Gabe.

It was for the best. Right?

"Mommy!" Percy was grin excitedly when he saw her come to pick him up for their yearly visits to Montauk.

Sally would laugh and give him a good, hard, squeeze.

"How was school dear?" she would ask, already knowing the answer.

Percy would immediately frown. He would mumble something incoherently. She took it as that none of his teachers understood his ADHD and dyslexia, something that had definitely made both of their lives indefinitely harder.

"Its okay, baby" Sally would say.

"We're heading to Montauk now. I left Gabe some bean dip and chicken. We are going to have a great weekend." She would saw forcefully when she sees him frown about Gabe.

"Yes," he would say.

"Yes, we will."

He was so caring, so mature for his age.

So different from her current children.

Sally loved all of them, of course. All of her children.

"Are you ready to go Maxie?" she said quickly, before she could remember everything about Percy.

"Yes mommy. I have a question for you." Maxine said seriously.

Well, as serious a seven year old could get.

"Why did Percy leave?"

Sally's world suddenly stopped. What do I say?

"I don't know dear, I think he was just- sad." And a lot of it is my fault.

It was a Sunday, three days after Percy came home from tour. He was supposed to visit.

That morning, Sally was shopping at her grocery store, looking for a new box of blue dye. That was when a tabloid front page stopped her in her tracks.

On it showed Percy. And not in a good way.

FRESH OFF TOUR, the headline read.

SINGER PERCY JACKSON PARTIES THE NIGHT AWAY.

A picture of an obviously drunk Percy with a bag of white powder in his hands graced the entire cover.

Sally quickly bought the blue dye and the magazine.

A couple hours later, a faint knock sounded out from her front door.

Sally opened her door and saw her son that she hadn't seen for months.

He was tall, 6'2 and handsome, with his sea-green eyes and shaggy black hair. It was no wonder why he was famous.

Sunglasses covered his eyes, and he was bouncing slightly.

He was hungover.

Sally gave him a great big hug, and beckoned him to come inside. When he sat down, she sprung the news on him.

"So Perseus. By having mothers instinct, I can tell you are hungover. By being a normal person with eyes, and by living near a grocery store that I go too, I know that you've been partying all night."

He looked shocked, then guilty.

She kept going.

"I honestly expected better from you. You have a seven year old sister and a five year old brother. You have to set a better example! Do you what could happen if your siblings-"

"Half-siblings." he interrupts, teeth clenched.

"Perseus Jackson! I will not have you disrespect me in my house!" Sally exclaims. What was up with him? He wasn't usually like this.

He stands up.

"Ok then. I will be leaving now. And I won't come back. You can just forget about me and live you perfect new life with your perfect husband and perfect innocent children. Without me, the "bad influence."

He barks out a laugh.

"I should've known this would happen." He turns around and slams the door behind him.

The next time Sally heard anything from him was when another tabloid showed a photo of him.

This time, it was a lot worse than partying and snorting cocaine.

SUPERSTAR PERCY JACKSON FOUND DEAD. CAUSE OF DEATH, SUICIDE.

She grabbed the magazine, paid for it and ran outside to her car.

The whole way home, the words kept rolling around in her mind.

Percy Jackson.

Found dead.

Should've known this would happen.

Perfect life.

Perfect husband.

Perfect innocent children.

Better example.

Percy Jackson.

Found dead.

Not even a call.

Not even a goodbye.

Dead.

And leaving everyone else-

BROKEN.

Her mind looked at the image of her first love

Black hair

Green eyes

White smile.

Perfect.

Like Percy.

But Percy was broken.

Broken and gone.

(Only later did she realize that night Percy partied his socks off was the night he found Annabeth cheating on him.)

(The guilt stayed with her for the rest of her life.)

~08182015~

Hope you liked it.

P.S I was writing this while I was listening to fairly local by 21 pilots.


End file.
